Navigation and/or position systems, such as satellite position systems, are commonly used to determine a location of the user. One example of a position system uses a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), and receives satellite signals broadcast from multiple satellites. Position systems often include receivers carried by, for example, a user or a vehicle as the user or vehicle moves. Such position system receivers may receive navigation signals from satellites, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access points (APs), and inertial sensors; process the navigation signals to obtain navigation data, such as estimated position of the receiver; and provide the navigation data, navigation data log, or navigation instruction based on the navigation data to the user.                These navigation and/or position systems may be incorporated in electronic devices, such as those incorporated into smart phones, tablet computers, or the like. The location information generated by the position systems may be used by any variety of applications and/or software running on electronic devices. For example, one or more applications may provide points of interest, such as hotels, museums, or restaurants near a user based at least in part on the user's location as ascertained by a position system on the user's mobile device. The application may in certain instances communicate the user's position to a remote entity, such as a remote server.        